Hatred
by Alex Seraph
Summary: Hatred is a powerful thing, it can turn even the kindest of hearts astray. Naruto Uzumaki is no exception.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the anime series Naruto. If I did Orochimaru would have died a thousand deaths at Sasori and Deidara's hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," the voice echoed through the cavern, causing the other pairs of eyes to stare towards their apparent leader,

"Itachi, you will go to Konoha and put young naruto into the Tsukuyomi, he will be plagued by the verbal and physical abuse he gets normally, no one shall see you, not even your brother, Understood?"

"Hn." Came the response as one of the pairs of eyes disappeared.

"This could end in two ways, both beneficial to our plans." The Leader spoke, brooking no response.

"We could gain a valuable member, or have an easier time picking him up in the future." He continued. As if sensing that the meeting was over, the other pairs of eyes vanished.

-Konoha, Late Night-

Naruto Uzumaki, age seven, went to bed with his usual routine; Ramen, brush, change, sleep. All of this in a dazed stupor.

When he closed his eyes to sleep, though, the wind coming from his open window stopped him, 'When did I open the window?' he thought, opening his eyes to stare into a pair of red orbs, then fall into an even deeper sleep.

Itachi quickly left the village, mindful enough to not stop even to 'see' his little brother.

Unknown to Itachi though, a figure had come in through the same window and performed a jutsu. Naruto fell further into his sleep.

-Tsukuyomi, 0:00-

"You will be plagued by the verbal and physical abuse of the village for 168 hours, beginning now." Itachi's figure disappeared as the torment started.

-Tsukuyomi, 132 hours-

"Demon!"

"Murderer!"

"Die, Demon!"

Similar things were yelled at the cowering body that belonged to Uzumaki Naruto, who had been spared from the physical abuse hours ago. Tears fell freely, flowing down his battered body much as the blood did. His body healed abnormally slow, making the torment even worse. Weak pleas to stop could be heard from him, yet none did.

"S-stop p-pl-please."

"Demon!"

"Murderer!"

"s-stop."

"You want them to stop yelling?" A new voice entered, its silk-like voice being what a snake would be expected to sound like (not Orochimaru, like his voice, not him) yet it was more welcome to naruto.

"yes, please stop them."

"if I stopped them, it would not stop them later," the voice answered reasonably, "You need to stop them, and you need to make sure they will stop."

"Do you have any plans for stopping them?" It asked.

Naruto almost completely forgot about everything and answered, "I will become Hokage." It was still weak due to his current condition.

"And what would that do, they would still hate you, humans are not very caring in the first place."

"b-but it-"

"Would do nothing, you should know how deep their hate is."

"Wh-why do they hate me?"

"do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"I-it was destroyed by the Yondaime."

"hehe, almost, the yondaime sealed it inside of you at birth Oh-Great-Hero-Of-The-Leaf."

Naruto froze at that, his mind running miles a minute. The word hero slightly took away the shock, but did not stop it.

"S-so I am t-the-"

"container to the most dangerous demon in history, yes."

"huh?"

"You are the container to the Kyuubi and the villagers only see you as it."

Naruto stayed as he was, shocked.

"Tell me, do you love them, despite what they have done?"

"Y-yes I-"

"Do you, or are you just hiding your true feelings, giving them more chances to break?"

"I-"

"You what, you've been assaulted both physically and mentally, and you hide it all."

"But-"

"there is no but, if you truly loved them, you wouldn't have to hide behind a fake smile all the time, if you truly loved them you would have a true smile even with what they do, so tell me Do. You. Truly. Love. Them?"

For some reason the entire past 132 hours came flying back through his mind, the abuse, the yelling, the fear.

"N-no."

"Then tell them to stop yelling. Make them stop yelling."

With a new determination born of new-found hatred, naruto shakily stood.

"S-stop."

"Demon!"

"Stop it!"

"Murderer!"

"Demon!"

"Shut up, shut up."

"Demon!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

With the angry shout came a large amount of red chakra, going unnoticed to naruto, which destroyed the illusions.

"Good job, Naruto, now rest." Sleep immediately came upon him, dispelling the rest of the Tsukuyomi's hold.

Good, Bad, a horror on stories? I hope to hear any reviews, as well as any tips or help you can offer. Thx. I know it short.


End file.
